A Dream Come True
by HugMeAquarius
Summary: Poor Tesla...day in and day out he was forced to hear the screams of pleasure coming from His Lord's room and from Nnoitra's Lover, Karou's beautiful lips. The torture was too much till one day Tesla's dream came true. WARNING Erotica. M For reasons.


**Authoress Note: **This is a Fic-Gift from **DarthQueenGaz** one of my long time readers, dear friends and wonderful Lil Sis! She decided last night that Kaoru and Nnoitra needed to have some fun and poor Tesla got stuck in the middle of it. Yeah right…poor him! *Evil grin*

**Disclaimer: **Neither of us own Bleach or any of the original characters or concepts. **DQG** owns this fic. Dai and Kaoru belong to ME!

**WARNING!!!!! Erotica! Very Mature situations. May not be suitable for some readers…viewers… and you must be as tall as Toshiro to ride this ride!**

**-.-.-.-**

**A Dream Come True**

**-.-.-.-**

Tesla sighed as he tossed and turned in his room in Las Noches. Through the wall he could hear Lady Kaoru's wails and screams of passion and pleasure that were brought from her mouth by his Lord Nnoitra as he ravaged her. Tesla groaned as he pulled the sheet off his body revealing just a pair of loose fitting pants but in his current condition weren't so loose. He wouldn't deny it, he wanted Kaoru but she belonged to his Lord. A loud muffled scream from the other side of the wall got his attention as he turned to it. It was quickly followed by a muffled curse from his Lord. After that…it was all quiet.

Sighing, the blonde haired Arrancar made his way to his bathroom and turned on the dim lights. He pulled the white material of his sleeping pants down exposing himself over the toilet. How many times had he done this? Too may for him to count as he placed a hand over himself and envisioned Kaoru touching him as he began to pump. He would groan using his free hand to grasp the side of the vanity as he increased his pace. "Yes, my sweet Kaoru…more…" He whispered as he imagined her hot mouth moving over him. He shut his brown eye as he came with a deep throated groan, slumping his knees against the cool porcelain of the toilet. After cleaning up he made his way back to his empty bed.

The next day Tesla could barely function as he went about his duties around Las Noches. _'This has to stop. Not only am I making a fool of myself, I'm making Lord Nnoitra look bad as well.' _Tesla thought as he made his way to the cafeteria. The only other Arrancar present were Fraccion like himself. He got a plate of food and sat down by himself in a corner hoping to have a peaceful lunch, but no such luck. Soon as he sat down two other Fraccion came over. Findor Carias and Ggio Vega sat down next to the Quinta Espada's only Fraccion.

"So Tesla, why so tired? The psycho Quinta keep you up all night?" Ggio asked, his yellow eyes scanning over the other Arrancar. It had been a long running joke since Nnoitra was the resident pervert of Las Noches.

Findor snorted at Ggio's snide remark, "You're right brother, he does look a bit wore out."

Tesla took a calm breath as the two Arrancar burst out laughing. Sighing, he got up and left; the laughter of the other two getting quieter and quieter as he walked the halls back to his Lord's domain. As he turned the corner that held the sleeping chambers, he noticed the door to Nnoitra's personal room ajar. Worrying for his Lord's safety, he quietly went in. "Master Nnoitra?" He asked softly letting his lone shown eye get used to the darkness of the room. There he heard soft, delicate gasps and moans coming from the bedroom and so quietly went to the cracked door to investigate. What he saw made him gasp and his uniform pants to grow tight. Kaoru was laying on the bed, her skirt pulled up to her waist exposing all her womanly glory with one delicate finger rubbing her nub. Her head was resting on the pillows with her dark hair fanning out about her, eyes closed as her fingers drew moisture from her quivering flesh. She was completely oblivious to the Fraccion's presence and to the fact she was being watched. Tesla couldn't help himself, he let his hand wander on its own accord into the waistband of his white pants only to grasp his hardened length.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" A whisper came to his ear that almost caused him to yell out as long skinny fingers came down on his shoulders.

Nnoitra grinned seeing his Fraccion so aroused. "You want her don't you?" He asked seeing the lust filled gaze in Tesla's eye. "Disrobe." Was all the Quinta said before a little high pitched wail came from Kaoru's mouth as Tesla nodded. This caused the Quinta to grin as he went past the blond Arrancar over to the bed. Tesla almost let out a groan as he saw his Lord kneel down on the bed over Kaoru and plunge his long fingers into her tight channel as he took her mouth by his. The muffled half scream, half wail that came from the female Arrancar was instant as she grasped her lover within her arms, gripping him as her body quaked with pleasure. Nnoitra groaned into the kiss, his fingers starting to pump in and out of her at a rapid pace as his other fingers drifted into her hair pulling her head back and her lips from his. He attacked her throat with his teeth drawing out little mews and whimpers from her. He stopped only for a moment to motion Tesla to come over. The now naked Arrancar came closer as Nnoitra began to move down Kaoru's body with his mouth.

"Kiss her." He ordered as Tesla nodded moving to kiss Kaoru. His shy lips softly caressed hers and she opened her silver blue eyes. They locked for an instant before she shut them again as a wail filled Tesla's mouth. He glanced down seeing Nnoitra's head in-between Kaoru's open legs, his long thick tongue thrusting gin and out of her where his fingers had been. Instantly Kaoru grabbed Tesla's head and began to assault his mouth with her tongue as he mimicked her.

"She's close." Nnoitra smirked picking up the pace. Almost an instant later, Kaoru bowed up on the bed screaming into Tesla's mouth as Nnoitra licked her clean. The Quinta backed off to a loveseat that was off to the side of the bed once he was finished. Kaoru looked a bit confused sitting upa s she looked between a nude Tesla and a smirking Nnoitra. "Strip her Tesla." Nnoitra ordered seeing his nude Fraccion nod at the command going over to the female. He took the strings of her corset top in his teeth and pulled them open as his hands pulled the material away. Kaoru looked over to her lover from over Tesla's blond head and saw him nod. She smirked and nodded back as she began to help remove her clothing. Unknown to Tesla they had heard him several times during the night in his bathroom.

"Take one of her nipples in your mouth." Nnoitra ordered as he opened the top portion of his uniform.

Tesla obeyed and took on eof her taught peaks into his mouth. Kaoru groaned as her dress fell to the floor and she was left naked as well. She grabbed Tsla's hand and brought it ot her other breast. Nnoitra was enjoying himself while watching his Fraccion having his way with his woman, he shifted in his seat as a bulge began to form in his own uniform pants. Kaoru laid herself down over the bed as Tesla came over her. He captured her lips with his own as his own hand traveled down to her womanhood. Kaoru opened her thighs as his fingers entered her. He soon replaced his fingers with the tip of his length and surged into her. He began to move his hips at a rapid pace as Kaoru wrapped her legs around his waist. By now, Nnoitra was naked as they were and his own long fingers were wrapped around his shaft. He knew with Tesla being new to this that he wouldn't last long. He was proven right when his Fraccion came soon after.

Tesla was spent and rolled off Kaoru, but she soon came over him and looked down into his brown eye with a sweet smirk. "Not over yet." She mumbled taking his limp shaft into her mouth.

Tesla groaned as she let out a moan of her own as Nnoitra entered her from behind. "Suck him pet." He mumbled smacking her ass playfully.

Tesla felt himself grow hard again as Kaoru used her mouth on him. Nnoitra began to pound into his lover making her groan and scream around Tesla's shaft only to make him mimic her screams. "That's right, both of you fucking scream." The Quinta chuckled darkly as his finger found Kaoru's numb. By now Tesla's head was thrashing on the bed as she took him deeper into her mouth, and his fists were balled up tight in the sheets. Tesla was the first to reach his peak as he yelled out his Lord and Lady's name releasing into her mouth. Kaoru was next after she licked Tesla clean as he watched as she threw her body back into Nnoitra who had a breast in one hand and a finger on her numb while trusting into her. She let out an ear splitting scream as Tesla saw the clear fluid come from around Nnoitra's shaft and drip onto the bed before a river of it came out when he pulled out of her. His next thrust buried him in so deep he let out a slew of curse words before coming himself.

They both collapsed onto the bed next to Tesla, and all three drifted into sleep. Little did the three of them know that Dai and Grmmjow had seen and heard most everything because Nnoitra "forgot" to shut the doors. Grimm looked at Dai who shot him a kinky, sassy little look. Hell no…he knew never to trust in that look. "No fucking way am I doing that with any of my Fraccion kitten!" He grumbled going off down the hall with a smirk.

Dai huffed with a stomp of her foot. "Bull shit! Your Fraccion are all dead, jerk!"

Grimmjow replied only with a single finger presented over his shoulder.

Dai pouted. "What about Findor?"

"Fuck off!"

"Ggio?"

"Shove it!"

"Szayel?!"

"Hell no!"

Tomorrow's Espada meeting was going to be hilarious.

**-.-.-**

FIN


End file.
